My Babys Daddy
by 09Lanka
Summary: Our favorite duo meet in a rather different way, things don't go as planned, but will it bring our favorite couple together much closer? Please Read and Review! 2nd chapter's up...thnx 4 the reviews:
1. Chapter 1

Spencers POV

"what the fuck Aiden" I shove his arm

"Baby what was that for" while rubbing his now sore arm

"you have got to be kidding me, did you think that flirting in my fucking face was not a big deal"

*_Pause*_

Hey im Spencer Carlin and right now im at a party with my stupid boyfriend Aiden, ever since we got here, he took off saying he was going to get us some drinks and never returned, that was about half an hour ago. Me and Aiden are pretty much the golden couple seeing as he is the captain of the basketball team and im the head cheerleader at King High Academy. Im 17 years of age and I hold a 4.0 GPA record, its weird how the head cheerleader can also be a real brain box, you don't see that often now do you? Yeah well back to the situation at hand here, Aiden is the dumbest asshole of a boyfriend ever. All my friends keep telling me to dump his ass saying that he's just a piece of shit trying to get in my pants, funny thing, he is never in a million years gonna get any where close to my pants. Why? Well I respect my standards too much and the facts that I'm the president of the celibacy club, im still a virgin. Yeah everyone doesn't believe it but it's the honest truth.

_*Back to the present*_

"Aww c'mon baby I was only having some fun here" he says while looking at the slut he was flirting with up and down, I give both of them the deadliest glare ever

" Fun huh, well Fuck you and your slut of a whore friend Aiden, we're over you Jack ass" I turn around and stomp back further into the house while ignoring him yelling and calling my name. arghh I need a drink

I think im on my 3rd drink right now and im a bit tipsy but not that drunk so I make my way to the dance floor. Its so crowded and my favorite song comes on, _your love is my drug by Kesha!_. As im having a really great time dancing, I feel a body pressed up behind me and their hands go to my hips, the adrenalin rush pulsating through my body has gone on over drive as this person grinds up on me and all I can do is grind back into them. I turn around quickly hooking my arms around their neck and am staring directly into a pool of brown hazel orbs turning darker into an unbelievable shade of black. I know these eyes so I step back and take a look at this person in front of me.

OH MY GOD

Its Ashley Davies decked out in black skinny jeans, Custom Made Air force ones wearing a black with fluorescent band shirt and her black leather Jacket. Im stunned to say the least because she is a complete player and everyone knows it but still completely hot as hell, even my friends say they'd fuck her any day. What catches me by surprise is when I look down at her crotch, I notice a rather HUGE bulge and she knows what im staring at because now she's stepped closer to me and whispers in my ear.

"Fuck babe, you're giving me the biggest hard on ever" as she gently licks my ear, oh my gosh that felt good. A moan escapes my lips as she takes my hands and places them on her bulge making me gently squeeze it and I feel it getting harder and harder, and just by feeling it, I know its HUGE. I've never been so turned on in my life

"mmmmhhnn" as I squeeze again, Ashley lets go of my hand but I don't remove it from her crotch but hold it firmly and start to rub it. She's panting hard and I know she's about to come any minute, all im thinking right now is how much I am horny for her, I don't even care if im a virgin. I feel Ashley start to whimper and shake then she whispers lower and closer to me.

"lets go upstairs" I nod while she takes my hand and leads the way through the many bodies of drunken teenagers. Okay so if you were wondering, Ashley is sorta, well she's different, she was born with a penis, so she's like a hermaphrodite I suppose, but no one cares because she is really popular around here, she plays all sorts of sports but basketball is her number one. She's the captain of her team at Key West Academy, they are the best team in all of L.A seeing as they've never lost a game before, and she is like super hot. Like I've seen her without a shirt on at the beach, and she's completely ripped up and she has the perfect bronze color skin and she has the most perfect bone structure and her eyes are so mesmerizing

We finally made it up the stairs and Ashley heads to the left direction of the last bedroom and opens it. Once we enter she turns around and locks the door. She turns around to face me.

" I'm Ashley" as she looks me up and down slowly licking her lips.

Its definitely getting hot in here but I know its rude to not reply

"Spencer" I say returning a sexy grin and she moans a bit

" Well Spencer I hope you're ready for your ride baby"

I pull her towards me and kiss her, I can feel her tongue wanting access to my mouth so I give it to her, our tongues are fighting for dominance and her hands are on my ass squeezing them, we're both moaning into the kiss and im feeling bolder so I trail my hands from her neck to the front of her toned stomach under her shirt, feeling her abs and scratching it lightly, gosh I groan when I feel her pull away from my lips and start to trail kisses down my neck sucking on my pulse point. I then trail my hands lower until I stop at her belt, im undoing it and I feel her hands go under my dress lifting it up so her hands are cupping my breast.

"mmm" I moan at the feeling slowly arching my back into her

I finish undoing her belt and I start to unbutton her jeans zipping the zipper harshly down, I can feel her getting hard again and I really want to feel her cock in my hand so I pull her jeans down a bit and tug her briefs lower half way down her legs. I see the rather large huge cock spring out alive so I grab it and its so firm and filling my whole hand.

"arghh fuck Spencer" Ashley is still kissing my neck while I begin to stroke the length of her shaft. Her cock is way stiff right now and is standing straight up, I stroke it faster giving her one hell of a hand job when shes about to come she tells me to stop for some reason and so I look at her and all she says is

" I wanna feel you, all of you please" gosh her voice went from hot to sexy as hell..

"mmmm" that's all I can come up with so she ends up picking me up and carries me over to the bed where she lays me down and starts taking her clothes off, I follow in suit and now we're both naked while she's on top of me. I can feel her muscles and this feels so good having her on top of me.

Were making out pretty intense right now and I can feel her cock rubbing on my centre. Im feeling wetter now and I just want her in me, I know its gonna hurt but I don't wanna tell her that im a virgin. God im so going to hell for this.

She starts to open my legs wider and fits her body in between them, one of her hands goes in between us and her fingers grazes my pussy. My legs then opens even wider to give her better access

"oh god, ughhh" I moan in her mouth as I feel her fingers slip through my folds teasing me completely, my pussy is really wet right now and then she takes her hand away from my folds and adjust her cock to my entrance, I can now feel the head at my opening and I know whats coming next. She's still kissing me and our tongues are in a battle right now. Before I know it, I feel her pushing lightly in me and my eyes open wide as I try to scream in pain but im cut off by her lips again and its so fucking painful because she just completely entered me whole and all im thinking now is that im not a virgin any more, oh god this hurts so much.

"arghhhhhh" I scream in her mouth because this pain is unbearable and shut my eyes really tight, a small tear escapes from my eyes at this painful feeling, I turn my head to the right side so Ashley doesn't see it.

"fuck baby you're so fucking tight" she whispers and then I feel her go in and out of me, on her third time going in and out of me, I can feel the pain going away slowly and im now adjusting to her being in me so she picks up her speed and starts pounding in me, "arghhhhhhh" I moan loudly although I think that could've been a scream.

"fuck baby, you have a nice pussy, so tight, so wet, fuck Im gonna cum" Ashleys now panting but still on overload as she pumps faster in me as if shes trying to reach something, a pleasure comes over me as I now feel my muscles tighten around her cock and in my stomach.

"Ugh Fff uckkk Ughh Ughhhh GOD" Im screaming now because I know im definitely ready for some release so I wrap my legs around her waist and she buries her face in my breast panting hard while I begin to shake.

"Cum Baby, cum for me Spencer" when she said my name I just couldn't hold on any more and screamed out my orgasm as I dig and drag my nails into her back hard

"ARGHHHHH ASHLEYYYYYY"! I came so hard and am shaking uncontrollably right now.

"Spence, Spence Im gonna cum now, I-I – I don't think I can pull out of you now, c-c-c can I c-cummm in y-y-you" I feel Ash about to release and I just nod and moan then she goes still then finally comes so hard, I feel her cum in me and her cum is so warm filling me whole and making me moan in pleasure again. We're both heaving and panting so hard that we're both in complete bliss. After coming down from our high, I cannot move, my whole body hurts but in a sorta good way. Ashley pulls out of me and I can feel myself slowly going to sleep. I feel Ashley lay beside and gently takes me into her arms and we both fall asleep.

Its morning now and I slowly open my eyes to see no one in the room. I cover my naked body with the sheets and I still feel extremely sore, I look down at the sheets beneath me and theirs a little fleck of blood, also on my thigh just close enough to my centre, I know it was from last night. I look around this unfamiliar room and take in all of my surroundings. I catch a glimpse of something small from the corner of my eye, so I turn to the night stand and pick up the piece of paper and read the note over

_Spencer,_

_Last night was definitely a great ride, would love to do it again sometime_

_Call me_

_xx Ash – PS I already entered my number in your phone;)_

I look at my phone and scroll down to my phonebook and notice that her name is the first on my list in the _A _column. When I exit out of it I look at the time and groan as it read 10:10am, im going to be late for church. I roll out of bed but wince at the fact that I cant really walk properly and get dressed slowly making my way out of the house walking slowly and slightly limping. I called my brother Glen and he came to pick me up.

So it's been 2 months since that night I lost my virginity to Ashley and ever since I've been feeling strange and weirdly moody, and its been 3 days in a roll where I have awoken to having to puke my guts out, at first when it started I didn't really care. It was only yesterday when me and my two best friends in the whole world were wrapping up cheer practice and I felt woozy and suddenly I just collapsed to the ground. My besties Kyla and Madison took me to the hospital. Once in their Dr Frank took a series of test asked me if I have been eating regularly and I said yes, then he said when the last time I had my period was and I was wondering why this was even relevant so I replied

"Umm a little over two months ago, why?" I ask curiously

"Um well Spencer we got your urine samples back and well its says here that you are 2 months pregnant" OMG my mouth was hanging open and all I could think about was how my parents will react

"w-w-what" I stammered on my words a bit having tears already forming in my eyes

"You're 2 months pregnant Spencer, I know you're probably scared right now but I really think you should tell the father of your baby and even your parents, there are options you could go through like adoption or abortion, its really up to you Spencer, you're still so young and you have future ahead of you" Dr Frank says but im in complete silence so I just nod.

"Here's my number Spencer, feel free to call me anytime if you want my help" he hands me his card and I get up and leave the room.

So that's why im sitting on my bed staring at the number on my phone before I press 'send'. Finally I get the courage to call, on the 2nd ring some one picks up on the other line

"_Hello"_

"_Hello any body there" _im too scared to speak

"_Who the fuck is thi- _I cut her off

"Ashley" I sniffle into the phone

"_yeah who's this"_

"Ashley its me uhh Spencer"

"_Who" _

"Spencer"

" _Spen- Oh Spencer, wow I didn't think you would call me back, not that Im complaining but it took you awhile to call me, how may I be of your assistant"_ I know she's grinning but I cant stop the tears from falling down my face

"I need to see you" I say through tears now and oh god, im crying right now

"_Spencer are you alright?"_ I hear some concern in her voice now

"I-I just need to see you in person, its important Ashley, please I need to see you" I sniffled again as I beg her

"_I ugh Yeah Spencer sure, where"_

"could you meet me at the park beside Finston Co Please in 10 minutes"

"_Yeah okay Spencer, im on my way"_

"okay Bye"

"_Yeah Bye"_

I wipe my tears away and grap my coat before running down stairs. I asked my brother if I could use his car which he surprisingly aloud me to take. Im at the park now sitting on the bench and I have tears in my eyes because I don't even know how im going to tell Ashley.

"Spencer" I jump up at the voice and turn around to see a slightly scared and confused Ashley looking at me with her hands in her pocket.

"Hey" I say in a small voice

"Hey Spencer, you look scared and you're shaking, is something wrong"

"I-I think you should have a seat Ashley" I scoot over and she came and sat beside me

"Is everything okay Spencer, you're freaking me out" she puts a hand to my shoulders and I am now crying so hard that its really hard for me to form words.

"Ash- ley i-i-im P-preg-nant and i-its y-yours"

**Well thats the first chapter, this is my first fanfic...so please review and tell me if i should carry on with this story...thnx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashley's Pov**

Have you ever had one of those moments when everything around you suddenly starts to fade away, like your mind is in a total whirlwind and there's no getting back. Like you're falling and you know no one will be there to catch you in the end. When your world comes crashing down to pieces and its hard for you to even think.

Did I hear her correctly, did she say what I think she said. Gosh I'm only 18 years old, I have my life ahead of me, this is my last year of high school, IM STILL IN SCHOOL! God how can I look after a child if I'm still one myself. Is it even mine, I mean lets try to be rational here, how do I know if its mine or not. I feel so light headed.

I cant seem to speak, im opening my mouth but nothings coming out then I hear Spencer sniffling beside me.

"Ashley say something"

I look at her and her eyes are all puffy and red, I let my head fall in my hands as I take a huge breathe then finally say

"Are you sure" honestly I have no idea what to say, I've never been in this situation before.

She's just looking at me now like a have two heads or something

"I mean how do you know if its mine, how do I know if its mine" stupid stupid stupid but I don't know what else to say

By the looks of it, her whole demeanor turns into anger and she quickly gets up and starts shouting at me through her tears

"WHAT, fuck you Ashley I knew you'd fuckin be like this, you want fukin proof, well I was a fukin virgin when we done it and that was fukin two months ago and now im fukin pregnant and guess how far long I am, two fuking months, but I see you're just like every other douche bag walking on this god forsaken planet, so fuck you, if you wanna take a paternity test then be my fukin guess because this is your baby Ashley, so if you're that much of a fukin coward and just deny everything then fuck you, you're fukin pathetic Ashley"

God I'm such as asshole, shit I didn't know she was a virgin, shit how could I have not known, fuck fuck fuck. I see her shaking and so I get up quickly and hold her, I stop her from shaking, I apologize to her, pleading that she forgive me because right now she needs me, we need each other.

"Im sorry, I'm sorry Spencer I didn't know, you gotta believe me, I didn't know, I wasn't thinking, I- I – I don't know what to say okay, I believe you though, I believe you okay, I jus s stt don't know what to do, I don't know but I'm here, I'll be here with you, for you" I feel her nod on my chest and I calm her down and lead her to sit back on the bench with me.

We've been here for half and hour now and Spencer has calmed down

"Spencer" she looks at me "I hope this isn't a rushed question but what are you gonna do with it, I mean are you thinking of keeping it?" I say rather shaky because im not sure how she'll react.

"I-I-I want to, I-I mean I don't believe in abortion, my family doesn't believe in abortion so I'm thinking of having it" she says in small tone voice

"It's okay Spencer, if that's your decision then I'll stick by that, if it's what you want then its what I want, im here for you, you're not alone in this Spencer"

"Thank you Ash, I Im just scared that's all"

"I know, me too but im here if you ever need anything, I'll be there with you at your next doctors appointment if you want me their, what I'm saying is that I know we haven't gone off on a great start but I'm willing to take responsibility for this child Spencer, I've got the money so you don't have to worry about the medical bills and that, I can support you and this child and I want to Spencer, I here 100% all the way"

"*sniff* thank *sniff* you Ashley, that means a *sniff* lot"

Even though I feel that I'm not ready for this, I have to be, because she's carrying my child for god sakes and I'm going to have to be her rock in this time of crisis. I'm going to need to make some changes with my life if we're gonna have this baby because that's the last thing I want to do is to just walk out on this baby's life, I don't want to be like my father, I'm going to be their for mine and Spencer's child, as much of an asshole I may seem, I do have a heart and I'm going to be their for my child every step of the way. Gosh I'm going to have to tell my family about this, I hope they take it well.

"Spencer" I look at her " does your family know?"

All I get in response is a shake of her head and " oh god, my family, what am I going to tell them, my mom's gonna kill me, gosh they're gonna kick me out, I'm gonna be an embarrassment to them, to my friends and everyone else" she's panicking and crying at the same time.

"shhhh Spencer if you want me to be there when you tell them, I will, If you do get kicked out you can always stay with me, I have enough room and if you're worrying about being judge by your friends then they aren't true friends, it's gonna be alright, I promise you"

After the park, I asked if she was able to drive home, which she said that she was so I hugged her and told her to call me whenever she needs anything, she asked me to come to her next doctors appointment 2 weeks from now which I very much complied. I watched her drive off and so I headed back to my truck and drove home trying to gain some courage to tell my family the news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashley's POV**

I arrive home; I drove around tonight just thinking how I'm going to tell my mom, how I'm going to say that I fucked up real bad. I always tell her everything; I've never been one to keep something away from her.

"Ashley honey is that you?" I hear my mom call for me in the kitchen

"Yeah mom" I say as I keep my head down while walking towards the living room.

I see my mom approach me because she always knows what's wrong with me and she's the only one I've got now since my dad passed, I know it must have been hard for my mum to practically raise me by herself because dad was always on the road, she's always been their for me, I mean I love my dad, but I hated how he treated my mom, she deserved better. My mom always says that I'm the splitting image of him and that I'm just like him in so many ways, even if they had a huge fall out, she told me that I'm the love of her life and that I'm always top priority. My mom is one of the top fashion designers in the world, that's why I'm rich plus the millions I inherited from my dad when he passed, I mean the whole of L.A knows my family pretty well and me being the sole heir to this billion dollar estate, I'm always in the public eye. I have a lot of friends and every guy wants to be me where as all the girls want to be with me. I love my social life but if I have to change for my child then I guess I'm ready for it.

"Ashley you look like you just saw a ghost honey, whats wrong dear" my mom puts her hand on my shoulder

"I have some news mom" I finally speak "I think we need to both go in the living room for this mom"

She's looking at me and then I see her take her apron off to hang it on its hanger while we start making our way to the living room, we both sit on the couch and the whole time she has her hand on my back rubbing it up and down.

"Ashley what did you want to tell me, you know you can tell me honey"

"I know mom"

"when your ready dear okay" I nod

Having had enough of holding this in I finally decide to tell her

"Mom" we're looking at each other now "I did something mom, I don't know what to do mom, I feel like its over for me mom, I didn't mean to, I didn't know mom"

"Shh Ash honey you're scaring me, please tell me, please just tell me"

I swallow the lump of saliva at the back of my throat

" I-I got a girl ppregnant mom" I say then look down waiting for how she will react, waiting for her to do something bad, to hit me upside the head and tell me how much of a fuck up I am, waiting for her to say to me that I'm like my father. I feel the tears approaching but they haven't fallen yet. As much as it feels good to tell her, Im still scared of how she'll take it.

"Mom say something" I sniffle then wipe my nose and the tears falling with the back of my hand.

I'm suddenly shocked when I feel my mom wrap her arms around me and she's doing to me exactly the same thing I did to Spencer in the park today, she's hugging me and telling me that its alright, that she's just glad that I told her the truth.

"Oh Ash honey, don't cry, everybody makes mistakes honey, just thank you, thank you for having the courage to tell me" I'm feel so relieved

"thanks mom" we stay like this just hugging each other, her telling me that's its going to be alright and that we'll get through it, but I know we gotta have to keep on talking so we pull apart and I've calmed down

"Is she going to keep the baby" all I do is nod

"How far long is she?"

"Two months"

"Are you planning on being in this child's life"

"Yes, I told her that I will always be there every step of the way and that I'm going to take responsibility of this situation because this is my child, she said that she hasn't told her family yet because she's scared of their reaction, I told her that if she wants me to be there with her when she tells them then I'll be there, I'm not going to back out of this, I want to be in my child's life" I tell her

"I'm so proud of you honey for stepping up to the plate like that, I'm glad you told her that because she needs someone to be strong, so this girl, have I met her before, is she your girlfriend Ashley?"

"Umm well uhh Nno, not really, I mean uhh it was just a one night thing mom" I say nervously

I hear her sigh beside me " I understand honey, I guess that I'm going to be a grandma huh, you know what honey?"

"Yeah mom"

"your grandma is going to be very happy to hear that she's going to be a Great-Nan soon, she always said that she wanted to have a great grand child before she dies, she's going to spoil that child rotten" I smile at that, it's the first smile that I've smiled tonight, my mom always knows how to comfort me.

"Yeah I know, I just hope that Spencer's parents take the news well like you did"

"Oh so she does have a name ehh, I have to meet this girl if she's going to be carrying my grandchild, are you both planning on getting together then?"

"I don't know mom, we just met 2 months ago, and then she told me that she's pregnant today so I guess this is still all new to me, I have to tell Eric and Chris this, they're my best friends in the whole world"

"huh you mean I'm the first one you told"

" yeah mom, it just seemed right to tell you first you know" I look her in the eye and see a stray tear fall down her face

"oh honey that makes me feel so special, thank you again, I love you"

"I love you too Mom, always"

We hug then I head to my room for a good nights sleep but before I go to bed I check my phone for messages and I've got 5 new ones.

First one – _Hey Ashley, its Kimberly, my parents are out of town and I've got the house all to myself;) xxx - _cheerleader

_Hey its Lauren, I'm having a pool party tomorrow night, hope to see you there because I'm gonna be wet in my bikini. XX _– head cheerleader

_Yo Ash where you at? Chris and I are hitting up the clubs tonight…_

_Ash, where are you, me and Eric need you bro, we hitting up the clubs tonight and sussing out our player cards or what, c'mon you skuxx… _

I ignore all of the texts except for the last one because it's the name that catches my eye '_Spencer'_

_Hey Ashley, thank you for saying all those things and thanks for not turning your back on me, I guess I can now count on someone to be there for me, so thank you, I will get back to you okay, good night xx..Spence_

I quickly text back

_Hey Spencer, like I meant what I said okay and you can definitely count on me, I would appreciate if you do get back to me on any news of the baby, good night, sweet dreams xx..Ash_

After getting changed into my boxer shorts and tee, I let my head fall back onto the pillow and close my eyes waiting for morning to approach me.

**Thank you for all your reviews, since its all fine and peachy in these 3 chapters, the 4 chapter is going to be drama filled, I guess you all know that since Paula will be in it. I hope you guys love it, stay tuned and keep reviewing:D:D:D**


End file.
